C.A.G.E
C.A.G.E Is A CAW Wrestler Created By Westranger (Adam). He Was Ment To Compete In Caw Fedartion `Crazy Action Wrestling`, But The Idea Was Abondoned Till Futher Notice. C.A.G.E Now Competes In WWE Smackdown Vs RAW 2009 On The Career Mode. Early And Youth Life (1990-2005) C.A.G.E`s Real Name is Chip Middlefield, And He Was Born In Essex, England On The 8th Of January 1990. His Passion was with Wrestling And Football (Soccer), He Played For Tottenham Hotspur U9`s, When He Was Nine Years Old But After 2 Years Was Realsed And Was Dubbed Not Good Enough By His Coach Claiming "Chip Was More A MMA Fighter Than A Bloody Footballer!", But This Was Because Chip Was At His Best Ever In Top Classic Wrestling School. WWE Toured The United kingdom Looking For New Talent And They Picked Chip To Train In There UK Devolpement Zone. He Choose Ring Name Sexy Sight, Be He Was Only 12 Years Old And Had Too Changed It 3 Months Later, He Changed It Too The Landmark And Kept It For 5 Years Before Being Dubbed The 8th Wonder. Young Injury Middlefield Suffered A Broken Collar Bone And 3 Broken Ribs When He Was 15 Years Old After Helping His Dad Fix A Roof. He Fell 18ft From The Roof Being Knocked Uncousiess. He Was In A Stable Condition 3 Hours Later Being Sent Home 4 Days Later. Chips Wrestling Career Looked In Dout But WWE Wellness Program Assistant Tony McLang Helped Him Perform In The Squared Circle Again. Move To United States (2008-2009) Middlefield Was Chosen To Compete For The ECW Brand On Syfy. He Is Yet T Competed In April But He Lives In Orlando, Florida With His Girlfriend Fiona Smith. He Has Been Practicing But He Is Only Nineteen Years Of Age At The Time. On The 18th October 2008 He Was Attacked By A Group Of About 5 People When He Was With His Childhood Friend Chris Ronlila Who is A English Bodybuilder And Newly UFC Fighter, They Defended Themself Leaving 2 Members Of The Attacking Mob With Broken Noses And Chip And Chris Escaped With Both A Blooded Nose, The Group Fled Away From The Pair And Chip and Chris Limped Back To Chips House Were Chips Girlfriend Fiona And Chris`s Girlfriend Patricia Ronderagaz Helped The Two. The Group Was Later Convited In Court And Had Too Serve 3 Months In Prision. Chris`s Girlfriend Was Later Killed In A Boating Accident, When She Fell Of The Boat and Hit Her Head On The Rim Of The Boat Knocking Her Out, Causing Her To Suffer A Lose Of Breath Leaving Her To Drown, She Was Recovered 5 Minutes Later As Miami Paramedics Helped To Save Her, Passing Away On The 20th Febuary 2009, Chip attended the Funeral And Was Very Upset about The incident. On The 19th June 2009 Chip Got Engaged To Fiona And They Are Planning To Marry In November In Austraila. One Week Later Fiona Found Out That She Is Exepcting a Baby In March 2010/ April 2010. World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-Present) Extreme Championship Wrestling (2009-Present) C.A.G.E Debuted In April 2009. He Had A Promo Video Made Before WrestleMania 25 And Was Shown 3 Times. He Went On The Abraham Washington Show And Found Out His Opponent On The Segment. Move Set As Sexy Sight and The Landmark (Youth Career) *'See It' (Flying Neckbreaker) Age 11-15 *'Cementage' (Bulldog) Age 11-15 *Clothesline *Rolling Kick *Big Boot *Triple M Punches *Spinning Elbow Drop *Sunset Flip. *Eye Rake As C.A.G.E (Adult Career) *'The World Wonder' (Superkick) *'Sightseer' (STF Submission) *Spinebuster *Oklahoma Buster *Boston Crab *Neckbreaker *Spinning DDT *Elbow Drop From Turnbuckle *Big Boot *Sunset Flip *Clothesline *Bulldog *Leg Drop *Uppercut *Sucker Punches Managers *Fiona Smith (English Beauty) (Current) Theme Songs *"Dont Wanna Miss A Thing" By Aerosmith (Youth Career) *'"Taking You Down" By Eygpt Central (Adult Career) (WWE)' Family Chip Middlefield Is Engaged To Fiona Smith And He Execpting A Baby In March 2010/April 2010. His Father Freddie Middlefield Is 54 Years Old And Is A Driving Instructor Formerly a Stuntman For Ulti-Rage Stunts. His Mother Coral Middlefield Is 51 Years Old And Is A Bank Manager, He Also Has Two Brothers, Nigel Middlefield & Joshua Middlefield And One Sister Sophie Middlefield.His Brother Nigel Is A Photographer And He is 23 Years Old And His Brother Joshua Is A UFC Fighter And Part-Time News Writer For The Times Newspaper And Hes 20. His Sister Is A Model And She Is 26 Years Old. Video Archive  thumb|298px|left|First Promo Category:Early And Youth Life Category:Move To United States Category:Move Set Category:Family Category:World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-Present)